Social Club Challenges
Overview Through use of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, Rockstar has released ten special challenges exclusive to members of said club. They unlock various items or cheats upon completion, for use in the single player game. With the three challenges released on December 17, 2010, Rockstar stated that "the remaining challenges have been unlocked," indicating that no further challenges will be released. One must be connected to the Internet to complete these challenges. As of June 2014, (shortly after the closure of GameSpy), Rockstar Games released a game update which automatically unlocks all the Challenges and other Social Club exclusive rewards. Pike's Basin Challenge The first of many Challenges created exclusively for Social Club members. Get ready to have your Dead Eye skills, lasso expertise, and riding abilities put to the test. This Challenge is in effect only after you have completed the “Justice in Pike's Basin” mission and have cleared the Gang Hideout here at least once. Objectives #Kill 3 people in one Dead Eye burst #Drag a gang member through the basin #Kill all enemies while on horseback Reward "Guns Blazing" Cheat Player's guns have a chance of setting enemies on fire every time a bullet is fired. Solomon's Folly Challenge (PS3 Only) This challenge was released alongside Pike's Basin for Social Club members, but is a PS3 exclusive. It is only playable after you have cleared out the Gang Hideout at least once. Objectives #Crack the safe on the first try #Get three headshots while driving the wagon #Return the safe and fire 15 or less shots Reward "Every Shot Counts" Cheat Every shot fired is a one hit kill on enemies. Tips #Approach the safe and crack it prior to talking to the sheriff. The sheriff will then attack you. Hogtie him then approach the spot where you were originally supposed to meet him. He will reappear, hogtied, and the mission will officially begin. You'll immediately get the safe cracking objective. #If you try to crack the safe during the journey you may fail the mission if you are caught. #You don't need to kill the enemies at the starting point - just drive the cart away quickly to avoid their fire. This will help conserve ammo for the third objective. #Use Throwing Knives, Lasso or Tomahawks to take out enemies while on the wagon to help with the third objective. But the lasso doesn't kill them. Its only used to lose the enemies by pulling them off their horse. Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Challenges Category:Cheats Gaptooth Breach Challenge A gang of treasure hunters is hoarding money and explosives in the mine located in Gaptooth Ridge. If you can muster enough courage, you can take back what they stole. Skills in robbery, knowledge of the local flora, and precision with a gun will all be required. Objectives #Collect $200 in loot from the gang #Find 2 Desert Sage plants #Get 5 headshots in a row Tips #You can find two Desert Sage plants just outside the mine entrance. #*Not present on Xbox versions. One desert sage can be found on the right side of the road (player facing the mine) right before a small wooden shack. #The best place to get the 5 headshots is either in the opening inside the mine or just outside the mine where there is a large gathering of treasure hunters #Wearing the Treasure Hunter outfit allows Marston to walk in unopposed. Miners will target Marston after the first shot is fired. Reward "Gun Set 3" Cheat Activating this cheat gives the player the Double-Action Revolver, High Power Pistol, Dynamite, Henry Repeater, Rolling Block Rifle, and the Pump-action Shotgun. Twin Rocks Challenge An innocent life is at stake in the Twin Rocks challenge. Do you and your best weapon have what it takes to rescue the farmer’s daughter from a group of bloodthirsty gang members? The gang has snipers perched on the high-ground just waiting for challengers looking to take back the ranch compound that is under their control. Objectives #Shoot the hat off 3 enemies #Kill 3 enemies with a knife #Disarm 3 enemies Reward "Clear Bounty" Cheat The cheat allows the player to clear his or her bounty at any time. Tips #There are not very many enemies at Twin Rocks, so be sure to work on the objectives from the start. #Using a lower-powered weapon helps you to get the disarms and hat shots without immediately killing the enemy. This lets you achieve multiple objectives with one enemy. #The knife kills can be done with either your knife or throwing knives. Throwing knives are easier, but knife kills can also be obtained by first shooting the enemy in the leg with a low powered weapon, then rushing and stabbing them with a knife before they recover. Legendary Marksman Challenge Jump on a moving train and wreak havoc. This challenge is only playable once you have completed the Sharpshooter Rank 4 Challenge. Objectives #Kill 20 animals and/or humans #Get 5 kills in one Dead Eye burst #Targeting mode set to expert for the entire train ride Reward "Beastmaster" Cheat This cheat allows animals to become allies. Tips #The challenge starts when the train leaves the station. Find a station with lots of people/animals around to allow you to get the maximum number of kills quickly. #Be sure to have Moonshine, Tonic, or other Dead Eye restoratives on hand. #Once you have met the objectives, jump off the train to end the challenge with a better time. Otherwise the challenge ends when you reach the next station. Nosalida Challenge A skirmish has broken out at Nosalida and the Mexican army wants your help in taking care of a "problem" they have been experiencing with the rebels. This challenge is only playable once the player has completed the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". Objectives #Kill 5 rebels with fire bottles #Find 3 treasure chests #Disarm 2 enemies Reward "Rise Up" Cheat This cheat makes every civilian hostile. Tips *To help ensure fire bottle kills, first wound an enemy with a low powered weapon before throwing the fire bottle. For the first couple, use the weapon to disarm them, thereby meeting the third objective and wounding them at the same time. Fort Mercer Challenge Breaking into an isolated fortress with armed lookouts is a tall enough order, but add a handful of ruthless gang members to the mix and you can see where this is headed. This challenge is only available once you have completed the mission "The Assault on Fort Mercer". Objectives #Kill 10 enemies with a shotgun #Hogtie 4 prostitutes #Disarm the 3 gang leaders Reward "Dead-eye Level 3" Cheat This cheat sets your Dead-eye level to 3, meaning you can paint targets with RB/R1. Blackwater Challenge Unlocked on December 17, 2010, this challenge requires you to wear the Gentlemans Attire outfit and plunk down $250 to get into a game of high stakes poker at the Blackwater Hotel. You'll need to be far enough along in the game to have access to Blackwater before you can access this challenge. Objectives #Win 2 pots on a bluff #Knock 1 person out of the game #You always bet less than the pot Reward "Punchout" Cheat This cheat allows you to take out enemies with a single punch. Tips #There is a time limit of 55 minutes. If your poker game is taking a while, check your current time for the challenge and quit the game before you get to 55 minutes. If you go too long a message will appear saying you have failed the challenge. #This is easiest to complete when playing against one other player. Play preliminary games as needed to knock out excess players, then quit out and start a new game when only one other player is left. Tumbleweed Challenge Unlocked on December 17, 2010, this challenge has you clear out the Tumbleweed gang hideout. This challenge is only available once you have completed the mission "New Friends, Old Problems." Objectives #Kill 5 enemies with a knife #Find 3 treasure chests #Execute 2 enemies Reward "Gun Set 4" Cheat This cheat gives you access to the Mauser Pistol, LeMat Revolver, Throwing Knives, Bolt Action Rifle, Evans Repeater, Carcano Rifle, and the Semi-auto Shotgun. Tips #Executing enemies means you run up close and press the trigger, you will know it is an execution when a short cut scene is played Tesoro Azul Challenge Unlocked on December 17, 2010, this challenge has you clear out the Tesoro Azul gang hideout and rescue a deputy that is being held hostage. This challenge is only available once you have completed the mission "The Demon Drink." Objectives #Kill gang leader without Dead Eye #Kill 7 enemies with throwing knives #Find 3 treasure chests Reward "Right to Bear Arms" Cheat This cheat makes it so that all civilians (NPCs) have weapons. Tips #Try killing the gang leader by shooting through a window so that you have time to line up the shot without Dead Eye. Just be sure you are targeting the gang leader and not the deputy he is holding hostage. Luckily though, the Deputy does not need to survive for this to work. Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Challenges Category:Cheats